


Red Phone

by Malitia



Series: Loki & Kamala ... because I friendSHIP this [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cell Phones, Networking, Prank Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go! The fic that nobody asked for: The follow-up to On Matters of Love and Bacon. \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Phone

Kamala stood around in her secret base, and by that we mean she killed time at the Circle Q, studying her new gadget intently.

“So, what's that?” asked Bruno.

“My new Red Phone for superheroing.” she answered 

He looked at her incredulously “Dude, it's pink.”

She knew, she tried so hard to find an actually red one, but for some reason most phones only came in black, silver, or pink so she had to compromise “It's a Trope. Don't you read Movie Tropes dot Com?” she asked annoyed.

“I've a job.”

She shrugged not really knowing what to say to that. It was true that that site was a terrible time-sink.

She put agent Coulson's number in its contact list right after she bought it, and then Bruno's too, but then she got kind of stuck. She knew Loki's but would _you_ want that jerk in your “work” phone? Also she needed contacts but from where? Well, the answer was kind of obvious. And a jerk. So she got the best bribe she could think off and...

*See On Matters of Love and Bacon*

Turned out Loki knew a _lot_ of superheroes. Which really shouldn't have come as a surprise, he... she (damn it Loki why are you such a headache?) was an ex-supervillain or something, but what actually was that she had them on her contact list. And had spells for data transfer (that changed stupid nicknames to Secret Identities somehow). And that most were teens. Kamala felt slightly uncomfortable about this. There must be a story to why the god (goddess?) of lies knew this many people in her age group...

“I was in the Young Avengers. It got messy and we called for backup.” Loki answered her unasked question. “OK. David... Prodigy called, but I got a lot of numbers that way. Also if you ask them they might tell it slightly differently.” she winked and unpacked yet another sandwich “Would you like blogs and whatnot too?”

Kamala's eyes got wide. “YES! I would!”

\--------------------

Agent Coulson never turned his phone off as duty could call any time... or S.H.I.E.L.D. there wasn't much of a difference really. But he dearly regretted this when the damn thing chose to ring at 2AM on a Saturday. He reached for it and checked the incoming call. The number was unfamiliar and something seemed to mess with the tracking. He sighed and answered it.

“HIIIIIIIIIIII PHIL!” said a familiar voice in a tone that could only be described as unbearably cheery. Coulson rubbed his forehead in annoyance and confusion. It was way too early for this shit, but on the other hand there was only one relevant question:

“Mr. Laufeyson, how did you get this number?”

““Mr. Laufeyson”? Surely by now we're on first name terms, Phil...”

**Author's Note:**

> The actual Trope is called Hot Line, but Red Phone or Bat Phone are alternative titles.


End file.
